Devices for producing a water jet for the treatment of biological tissue are known from EP 1 924 305 131, WO 2007/031304 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,318 B2 and WO 01/97700 A2. The present invention in particular relates to the debridement by way of a water jet. With debridement, the wound is cleaned for promoting wound healing, also scab and overgrowths are commonly removed. The aforementioned publications show the efforts in the expert industry to propose solutions for performing this debridement by use of a water jet. Another document originating from the present applicant is given by EP 1 296 601 B1.
With equipment that is used in hospitals and in particular in the mechanical treatment of wounds, there is a need to form certain components used in the treatment with a fluid jet such that they are disposable products or can at least be sterilized. On the other hand, certain components of a device for producing a fluid jet, for example, at least the electric drive of a pump, can effectively not be sterilize and are also commonly too expensive to be designed as disposable products.
The present invention seeks to provide a device for producing a fluid jet which can be produced economically and in a simple manner while satisfying the above requirements.